Status
by CreekGnomes
Summary: What do the South Park kids post on FaceBook? Well, lets find out. Multiple pairings. Inspired by TimelessMystery. Not continuing.
1. Chapter 1

**Tweek Tweak **is now friends with **Stan Marsh**, **Token Black**, **Craig Tucker** and _29 others_

_Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski, Clyde Donavon and 20 others like this_

**Clyde Donavon **Welcome to facebook Tweek :) Glad you're finally using the internet

_Kyle Broflovski likes this comment_

**Tweek Tweak** Thanks, but Craig forced me to!

_Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormack, Kevin Stoley and 2 others like this comment_

**Craig Tucker** No I didn't -.-

**Tweek Tweak **You told me you would give my pants to the gnomes! :(

**Craig Tucker **It was for your own good

_Clyde Donavon and Kenny McCormack like this comment_

**Tweek Tweak** No, it was just so you can harass me!

_Token Black, Kenny McCormack and Clyde Donavon like this comment_

* * *

**Wendy Testaburger** changed her relationship status to single.

**Stan Marsh **dislike

**Wendy Testaburger **I hope we can stay friends

_Bebe Stevens likes this comment_

**Bebe Stevens **It's ok, baby girl. We'll find you someone else :)

**Wendy Testaburger **Best friends forever :)

_Bebe Stevens, Heidi Turner, Annie Nelson and 7 others like this comment_

* * *

**Stan Marsh** changed his relationship status to single.

_Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick like this_

**Eric Cartman **She was just a whore anyway

**Wendy Testaburger **Fuck you Cartman

**Eric Cartman **When and where?

_Kenny McCormick likes this comment_

**Kenny McCormick **I have taught you well, fat one

**Eric Cartman** Ey! You poor piece of shit!

**Kenny McCormick** So Stan...

**Stan Marsh **Yes

**Kenny McCormick **Raisins?

**Stan Marsh ***Sigh* Raisins.

**Kenny McCormick **Maybe raisins can be our always.

_Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Phillip Pirrup and 19 others like this comment_

**Stan Marsh **Go away Pip t(-.-)t

_Craig Tucker and Kyle Broflovski like this comment_

* * *

**Tweek Tweak **likes Coffee

**Craig Tucker **What a huge, unexpected shock.

_Clyde Donavon likes this comment_

**Sarah Tweak** Just remember, hun, a squirt of cream helps the coffee grinds go down :)

**Tweek Tweak **Someone save me from my parents!

_Craig Tucker and Token Black like this comment_

* * *

**Tweek Tweak** is at Harbucks with **Craig Tucker**

_Kenny McCormick, Token Black, Jimmy Valmer and 9 others likes this_

**Kenny McCormick **Are you two on a date? ;) D'aww

_Clyde Donavon likes this comment_

**Tweek Tweak **No! Leave me alone! This is too much pressure!

**Kenny McCormick **Tweek, I can literally see the blush in your cheeks and I'm not even with you

_Clyde Donavon likes this comment_

**Kenny McCormick **Or am I?

**Tweek Tweak** Ah!

**Craig Tucker **Leave Tweek alone or I will break your balls. He's about to have a panic attack so shut up.

**Kenny McCormick **Awh, is widdle Tucker worried about his boyfriend?

_Clyde Donavon likes this comment_

**Craig Tucker **Clyde, stop fucking liking everything and no, Kenny, just no.

_Clyde Donavon likes this comment_

**Craig Tucker** Clyde, I'm going to kill you and bury the body in a sewer t(-_-)t

**Kenny McCormick **Won't you be too busy screwing Tweek's brains out?

_Clyde Donavon likes this comment_

* * *

**Ruby Tucker **thinks **Ike Broflovski **is cute

_Ike Broflovski, Karen McCormack and Grace Jones like this_

**Ike Broflovski **I think the same for you :)

**Craig Tucker** Ike, no. Ruby, no. Everyone, NO.

_Kyle Broflovski likes this comment_

**Ruby Tucker **Go away Craig t(-.-t)

_Karen McCormack likes this comment_

**Craig Tucker **No. t(-_-)t Stay away from him.

**Ike Broflovski **We're already going out

_Ruby Tucker likes this comment_

**Ruby Tucker **Yeah :)

**Sheila Broflovski **WHATWHATWHAT?

_Kyle Broflovski likes this comment_

* * *

**Review and I will do more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So basically, one person just said they'll smuggle gnomes into poor Tweek's bedroom so this is why I am doing this so quickly! **

**Wait, did I mention I'm only doing one a week?**

**Also I gave Nicole and a few others a last name ;) **

* * *

**Al Gore **is holding a manbearpig convention at Harbucks

**Stan Marsh **Yeah... good luck with that

_Kyle Broflovski likes this comment_

* * *

**Lisa Berger **uploaded 6 new photos to the album Lisa's selfies

_Clyde Donovon, Butters Scotch, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski and 19 others like this_

**Butters Scotch **Wow! Your pretty!

_Lisa Berger likes this comment_

**Tweek Tweak **Oh man, you're a lucky guy Clyde!

_Lisa Berger and Clyde Donovon like this comment_

**Clyde Donovon **Yeah, I know :)

_Lisa Berger likes this comment_

**Wendy Testaburger **Guys! She's using photoshop you morons!

**Bebe Stevens **Don't be such a hater Wendy!

_Nicole Noir and Annie Nelson like this comment_

**Wendy Testaburger **I'm not! I'm just saying that's how people like Kim Kardashian destroy the self image of girls everywhere!

**Butters Scotch **What are you saying about my girlfriend?

**Wendy Testaburger **She's a hobbit!

**Kanye West **Once there was a little hobbit...

**Mr Mackey **Wendy, do you want to go to jelly school? Because I'll go message them now, m'kay.

_Eric Cartman and Butters Scotch like this comment_

**Wendy Testaburger **I'm just trying to spread awareness of the effects of photoshop!

**Kanye** **West** And then a little girl, named the jelly monster...

_Kim Kardashian likes this comment_

**Wendy Testaburger **Ugh! Fine, I'm sorry

**Bebe Stevens** Hey,I don't want to be friends with a hater!

**Red Jones **Yeah, why were we even friends with her in the first place?

**Lisa Berger **You guys stop it! She just needs more confidence... Maybe she should go out with Butters?

_Butters Scotch likes this comment_

* * *

**Tweek Tweak **I have to serve Al Gore, and he's not even buying anything! He's just sitting there and crying!

**Al Gore **Why is no one here yet? :(

**Craig Tucker **I'll come round in an hour. Hang in there.

**Al Gore **Ok, boy. Bring a pencil so you can sign the form detailing your inclusion in the anti manbearpig club.

**Craig Tucker **I'm coming for my boyfriend, idiot.

_Tweek Tweak likes this comment_

**Kyle Broflovski** Maybe no one's coming, **Al Gore**, because this half man, half bearpig isn't real?

**Stan Marsh** I thought it was half pig, half manbear?

**Al Gore **But I'm being completely cereal! Manbearpig is real. Why is no one listening to me? I'm being cereal!

**Fruit Loops **Did someone say cereal? Try our all new, natural cherokee flavoured loops!

**Kenny McCormick **Did someone say cereal? Try our all new, natural Kenny flavoured milk to go with it!

_Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Butters Scotch and 10 others like this comment_

* * *

**Pip Pirrup **Well, hello everyone!

_Damien and Satan like this comment_

**Pip Pirrup **Oh dear, why is it only creatures of darkness that like my posts?

**Stan Marsh **Shut up Pip

_Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh, Clyde Donovon and 8 others like this comment_

**Pip Pirrup **Righto

* * *

**Craig Tucker** is having sex with **Tweek Tweak**

_Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donovon, Bebe Stevens and 29 others like this_

**Tweek Tweak **Gah! Don't tell people what we're doing all the time! Especially stuff like that!

_Kenny McCormick likes this comment_

**Craig Tucker **Clyde hacked my account...

**Clyde Donovon** I was just... joking... but... wow

**Kenny McCormick **How big is he Tweek?

**Tweek Tweak** Ah leave me alone!

**Clyde Donovon** I'll answer that for you on Tweek's behalf; Craig is 1 inch :)

**Craig Tucker **Everybody fuck off. And Clyde you're only jealous that you're not getting Tweek's ass

_Kenny McCormick likes this comment_

**Kenny McCormick **Yeah, Tweek has the best ass, I swear on the pervert handbook ;)

**Token Black** My god, you guys

_Clyde Donovon likes this comment_

**Eric Cartman **fags

**Craig Tucker **t(-.-)t Like I give a shit fatso.

_Tweek Tweak likes this comment_

**Tweek Tweak **Everybody go away! And Cartman you're only jealous that you're not getting Craig''s dick

_Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donovon and 5 others like this comment_

**Bebe Stevens **Gotta love Creek :)

_Wendy Testaburger, Annie Nelson, Nicole Noir and 16 others like this comment_

**Craig Tucker **What the fuck is Creek?

_The Creek Fandom like this comment_

* * *

**Fosse **Haha that's gay

_Bill likes this _

**Bill **Yeah, you're gay

_Fosse likes this comment_

* * *

**I'm sorry this wasn't that good, I did the best I could though! *cries***


End file.
